cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command and Conquer Wiki talk:Policy
Policies 1 I had put this on the help page, but I think it belongs better here. Before I put it onto the project page, I would like comments. Note that this is the official policy of the Command and Conquer Wiki: The following things are acceptable for inclusion in articles: 1) Official Description of the item in question (I.E., from Westwood, EALA, etc). Ex: Exaggerated theories of the Brotherhood's formation place it prior to 1600 BC (paraphrased from C&C Tiberian Dawn manual) 2) Something that was evident from playing the game itself. Ex: Titans were used as a mainstay of the GDI armored forces. Ex 2: Cyborgs were used as patrol units (GDI mission 9, Option 1, Rescue the Mutants.) Notice that for example 2, I used something that the computer was programmed to do, not something that I did. Because we have many ways of different of playing, I think that we should rely on the computer's play. 3) Something revealed in a cutscene: For example, that Disruptors were instrumental in destroying some of the first prototypes of the Banshee Helicopter (End cutscene, Mission 9 Main) 4) Something required to make #1, #2, and #3 above consistent within the game's universe. For example, my stating that the harmonic resonance emitter needing a very stable platform to explain why the Disruptor is a tank, not a walker. Amazing- That's exactly what I think. Just one thing- add a section on the front which makes it clear that cncwiki is "inside" the cnc universe, therefore keep outside links to a minimum, and make sure of of other things, such as not refering to the games. Ideally, within the articles, there shuld be not one mention of the words "Command & Conquer"! A small amount of speculation may be needed to fill the gaps (like in section 4). I think you shuld say that it should not be "Story-changing" speculation, but just enough to make a particular aspect more believable. One reason why the C&C universe can be so amazing is that the wealth of information from the game developers is just enough to provide for a huge universe with some filling in of the gaps... if you see what I mean. Snow93 10:16, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Policies 2 I revised it, tidies up slightly, added a few things, and removed the reference to Generals. Hope everyone finds this helpful and doesn't mind :-) --Snow93 13:21, 13 May 2006 (UTC) I added one exception to the rule about not using those words in the articles - and that's if the characters actually say them. --Dthaiger 19:41, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Images What's up with that Cyborg Commando picture? You mean the one we currently use in the Cyborgs article? This was created by Jack Martin (JAM). New Time Perspective With the arrival of Command and Conquer 3, I think it's time to mention that the Wikia is set shortly after the Thrid Tiberium War. --Eldarone 00:29, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Time Perspective, Policy Violations I mentioned this a few months ago, but the announcment of Kane's Wrath, we need to update the policy page. First, we need to explain that this wiki is really made up of 3 Wikias and what pespective they have: 1. One dealing with the Tiberium Universe, which includeds Red Alert, TD, TS, FS, TW, and finally KW. The perspective is somewhat before Kane's Wrath. 2. One dealing with the Red Alert Universe (RA2), dealing only with Red Alert and Red Alert 2, and should be devoid of any references to the Tiberium Universe (unless there's a direct reference, like Kane as the avisor). The Persepctive would probably be arround after Red Alert 2. 3. Generals, with only deals with Generals and Zero Hour. The perspective after Zero hour. Also, with the number of new edits that do not contrubite to the Wikia, we need to also update the Unacceptable Behavior page to include Irrelavant Talk that serves no purpose or what can be consider spaming. We should update the policy as soon as posible.--Eldarone 15:40, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Profanity Violation Everyone please read the policy. Mikael is cussing on talk pages and the swearing is disturbing me. Here are a list of things he said to me. On the Economical domination talk page: IT'S A GODDAMN IN-CHARACTER WIKI AND GAMING SLANG HAS NO GODDAMN PLACE HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? On the Captain Stuving talk page:Jesus. Can't you fuggin understand that they did not commit piracy, as they had a legitimate navy? Also, GDI also took Nod prisoners and was none-too-humane (just look how McNeil tried to interrogate Vega). On The Nod Freighter page he put the words on its summary or something:(Not this shit again. It was SUNK. How could it have been used later?) On the USA Talk page: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! The universe of RA/TD split from ours in 1928, everything prior is goddamn canon. It. Just. IS. I know you're one of those American kids that don't learn history and think Poland lies next to Uzbekistan, but please, just, think for a moment. ON My Talkpage: Jesus Censored Cris , can't you use a dictionary to find other words or proper means to express yourself? Seriously, what you just posted is... less than intelligent drivel. On the Michael McNeil talk page: Read the goddamn book. He also did a number of hostile threats on my talk page. Everyone Please tell him that I don't like his hostile speeches on anything and anywhere. I am telling you because I am not Spamming nor violating others or the project.(Assaulthead 23:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC)) That last thing: '' if an admin tells you not to do things, then plese dont. '' does this mean that mean that you always get a waning before the real concuquences start? (i cant reminding everything of rules, for exemple? what the are copyrights?) Deaths 19:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Timeline Perception I just got done looking through some things, and I noticed that these articles are to be edited from the perspective of Post-Firestorm. Should we move that perspective to post-Kane's Wrath? It's now been 20 years after Tiberian Sun/Firestorm in the CnC universe... MercFox1 21:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC)